The 100
by TwinWriters229
Summary: This story will follow the series, but I will also be adding some of my own bits in. Sorry I suck at summaries! Rated T to be safe! please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you like my new fanfiction. I am trying to stay as true to the characters as I can, because I love these characters! It will (hopefully if I get a good response) be following the series, I am also going to be adding some bits in of my own. Please review and tell me if you want another story, and maybe give me some ideas if you like. ㈴1**

Clarke Griffin woke up knowing something was wrong, maybe it was just the fact that the lockup guards were up all night, talking about some kind experiment they were going to do on 100 of the juvenile prisoners. She just hoped it didn't include her, she has been in lockup (they call it the skybox ) for awhile now. Everyone who has committed a crime, no matter how small would get floated. Being floated was basically, the chancellor giving consent for the guards to throw you out of the Ark and into space. Under eighteens like Clarke get sent to the skybox, until they turn eighteen and then they would get reviewed. What was left of the human population, was now living in space, on the Ark. Because of a nuclear apocalypse that wiped out all life on Earth. The ground as they call it, was now unsurvivable because of the radiation. The Ark was originally twelve individual international space stations, until their ancestors merged them together, to make the Ark. Clarke sat up in her bunk, feeling anxious, "you probably heard it wrong." She told herself "there is no point worrying about it." She got out of her bunk and sat on its edge, as she looked at her lockup cell room, it wasn't anything special, it was a small dimly lit room with one small round window, on the wall. A metal dresser sat in the far corner, with a small oval shaped mirror above it, and there was a door leading to a small bathroom. Although the walls and floor were covered in beautiful drawings. Clarke liked to draw things from the ground. Trees, flowers, animals and landscapes. All of which she had seen in books. She stood up and walked slowly over to her dresser, stretching her arms out above her head. she quickly changed into fresh clothes, and briefly looked in the mirror. The same familiar pale blues eyes stared back at her, fringed with long eyelashes, her mouth was pinched slightly with worry. With a sigh, she pulled her blonde hair up into a loose ponytail and walked over to her bunk to retrieve, her drawing charcoal that was wedged in between the bunk and the metal wall. She kneeled down in the middle of the room, putting some finishing touches to one of her most recent creations. She smiled slightly to herself as she drew, the night sky full of blazing stars, the fluffy cloud and the crescent moon. In that moment sat there gazing down at her drawing, she could almost believe that she wasn't stranded in space. She could almost believe that she was standing in a beautiful forest, surrounded by trees and birds chirping. Could feel the sun on her face, smell the scent of wild flowers in the bre- suddenly light blazed brightly in her cell, blinding her momentarily. She blinked a few times, and then the two guards walking into her cell, came into focus. Her heart sank and then began beating very fast.

"prisoner 319, face the wall." one of them said sharply.

she did, getting up slowly. "what is this?" she asked calmly, trying to stay composed.

"quiet." he said abruptly.

she looked over her shoulder, at the guards. One of them put a long metal box, on her dresser. He opened it up and pulled out a thick metal bracelet.

he turned around with it in hand. "hold out your right arm." he instructed, stepping forward.

"No, No, it isn't my time. I don't turn eighteen for another month." she explained to them quickly, her composure starting to break. She felt a single bead of sweat run down her neck.

"hold out your arm." he said again, clearly becoming impatient. The guard at his side whipped out his electric weapon.

she looked from the weapon, to the bracelet, fear tightening her chest. The bracelet was now open, inside was covered in thin sharp wires. she took a step back, her hands tightening to fists at her side.

"take off your watch." the guard told her, stepping forward and taking hold of her wrist, in his iron grasp.

"no, it was my fathers." she told him, trying to shake him off of her wrist unsuccessfully. She felt anger swirl up inside her, they took her father away and now they want to take away, the only thing she had left of him.

"no! No!" she shouted, as he tried to pull it off using all of her strength, she elbowed the guard in the face.

he stumbled back a few steps, blood running down his nose, in big fat drops hitting the metal floor, with a tang. She tried to run quickly to the door, but was sidetracked by the other guard, who was about to strike her with his weapon. He swung it at her, but she dodged it quickly, swinging around him she hit the weapon out of his hand. It clattered to the floor, she ran to it quickly and picked it up, she swung it at him. He flew through the air and hit the metal wall with a clang. She ran to the door, and banged it shut behind her. She hurried over to the skyboxs metal rail and looked over it, trying to find a way to escape. She heard a metal door screech shut, and turned around to see a guard come out of a cell next to her. She turned around about to run in the other direction, but that path was blocked too. Her palms began to sweat, she was about to run past the guards when she heard-

"Clarke, stop." Said her mother sternly. Her mother (Abbi Griffin) was the head doctor on the Ark, she was slender women, with dark brown hair, and dark eyes.

"Mom? Mom!" Clarke said tearfully.

Abbi took her into her arms, Clarke wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"what's going on?" Clarke asked her voice breaking. "What is this?"

She watched from over her mothers shoulder, as a guard took hold of a boy, roughly by his shirt collar and dragged him off feeling dread turn her body cold.

"they are killing us aren't they?" Clarke asked, "Reducing population, to make more time for the rest of you." She finished, feeling tears gather in her eyes.

Abbi held her at arms length, looking at her face. "Clarke, you are not being executed, you are being sent to the ground. All 100 of you." She told her, with a look of both excitement and fear on her face.

"what? But it's not safe. No, no we get reviewed at eighteen." Clarke said.

"The rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live." Abbi told her, looking hopeful.

Clarke felt shocked. "that is what the guards were talking about last night." She thought to herself.

"Your instincts will tell you to take care of everyone else first. Just like your father. But be careful, I can't lose you too. I love you so much." Abbi told her, her eyes filling with tears. She had her hands on Clarke's cheeks wiping away her own tears.

Clarke felt a storm of emotions going on inside of her, fear, sadness, and little bit of excitement. "Mom, I lo- she didn't get a chance to finish, because something hit her in the back. She gasped at the sudden sharp pain. Her limbs started to get heavy, she fell forward her mother caught her, and lowered her to the floor. The cold from the metal floor, seeped though her clothes and chilled her. Her eyelids began to get heavy, and her heart beat started to slow down, from its erratic beating. The last thing she heard before she was swallowed into darkness was, her mothers voice whispering to her.

"Your going to earth, Clarke. You get to go to earth."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please like and review. I'm sorry if it sucks! ㈵6**

Clarke felt as if she was underwater, like the water was pushing down on her, making it impossible to move. She was vaguely aware that she was swaying, using all of her will power she opened her eyes briefly. She could only see the moving floor and the back of someone's legs, she could tell it was a guard just by seeing the back of his black cargo pants. Her hands were dangling limply in front of her and on her right arm, above her fathers watch was the thick metal bracelet. She felt a flash of panic and tried to struggle out of the guards hold, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not move. Her eyes closed again, against her will. The feeling of being underwater worsened, it pressed her deeper and deeper into the darkness until it completely swallowed her again.

Clarke woke up again, this time she could move, she touched her right wrist where the bracelet was with a wince, it was aching. She was surrounded by people's loud chatter. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in a dimly lit room with chairs full of people all around her. She licked her dry lips and looked down at herself and saw that she was strapped into the chair, her heart sank. Looking to the side she saw a girl st close beside her, crying into her palms. She looked to her other side, and felt a jolt of shock go through her, it was Wells. The shock soon got replaced by anger, it was his fault her father had been floated. He told his father Jaha ( the chancellor ) about what her father intended to do. It was all Wells fault.

He was looking at her with wistful eyes, "Clar-" he began to say, but Clarke cut him off.

"Wells, what are you doing here!" She demanded, curling her hands into angry fists.

"After I heard that they were sending 100 prisoners, to earth. I got myself arrested, I done it for you." He explained, his voice wavering.

She turned her head to the side, feeling angry. He was saying something to her but she just watched the people on the other side of the room, trying to calm herself. Lights blazed up in the room, and Jaha appeared on a big screen in the middle of the wall.

"Greetings. The Counsel have decided to give you all a second chance. We have selected 100 of you to be sent to the ground." He said slowly, his voice fussing slightly.

There was a uproar in the room, everyone talking at once, some were shouting up at Jahas face on the screen, but the recording continued.

It quietened down enough for them to hear the end of his speech. "your crimes have made you extendable. You all tested our authority, and now you will test the ground for us. The dropship, will land on Mount Weather. That is where all of your supples will be. Try to stay alive." He said, finishing with a nod, and the screen went black.

Everyone around her were shouting. Someone shouted. "your dads a dick, Wells." Wells looked over to the boy who had shouted, with an annoyed look on his face.

Clarke averted her gaze from Wells, to a boy who sat across from her, who seemed... Amused. Clarke recognised him, immediately he was the boy who wasted a months supply of oxygen doing an illegal spacewalk. He had chin length wavy dark brown hair and dark eyes. The dropship shook slightly and Clarke grabbed at her belts, the amused boy started fumbling with his seat belts. He undone his belt with a click and began floating in the air. Soon a few people joined him, floating around the dropship, doing twirls and backflips. People were shouting to the amused boy, as he done a few graceful backflips.

A girl with long brown hair shouted to him. "you go Finn!" And another shouted "The spacewalker strikes again!"

The spacewalker floated over to Clarke, a cocky grin on his face. "Your the girl they kept in solitary." He stated, putting his hands under his head as he floated on his back.

She ignored that. "Your the idiot who wasted a months supply of oxygen, doing an illegal spacewalk." She said raising her eyebrows up at him.

His eyes glinted, with what pride? "It was fun. I'm Finn." He told her, still levitating in the air.

She suppressed a smile, as she looked up at him.

Finn turned his attention to Wells, "looks like your dad, did float me after all." He said, indicating at himself as he floated in the air.

Clarke bit back a laugh, Finn was on his feet now, holding on to the arm of her chair to hold himself down. He was looking curiously at her.

"I didn't catch your name." Finn told her, after a few moments.

"It's Clarke. " She told him, gripping the chair as the dropship shook again.

He let go of her chairs arm and began floating again. He shot her a crooked grin and then floated over to the other side of the room. Where other people were doing flips and laughing.

Suddenly the dropship started to shake uncontrollably, the lights flickered and smoke came out from the walls. Clarke's heart started to pound. "What's happening!" She shouted, grabbing hold of the belts, holding her into her seat.

"We have just hit the atmosphere." Wells shouted to her over the noise.

The dropship was shaking and groaning. Finn grabbed hold of a metal bar, before he could be smashed into the metal wall, as the dropship lurched to the side. The others who weren't strapped in weren't so lucky, they hit the wall with a bang.

"Clarke! I have to tell you something!" Wells shouted to her. "I am sorry I got your dad, arrested!"

"Don't talk about my dad!" Clarke shouted back at him.

"I don't want to die, with you hating me!" He told her, his eyes glistening.

"My fathers wasn't just arrested Wells! He was executed." She screamed at him, "I do hate you." She spat after a few seconds. She could feel tears crawl up her throat, she swallowed thickly.

Everything went quiet and still. Clarke looked around the room, feeling unease uncoil in her stomach.

"Finn!" She shouted. The harness that was holding her into her seat, undid with a low hissing sound. She stood up slowly testing her shaky legs, people were getting out of their seats around her. She lurched to the side, narrowly missing getting trampled on by a big guy with black hair. She found Finn kneeling over two guys on the floor, she hurried over to him.

"Finn, are you okay?" She asked, she kneeled over one of the guys, feeling for a pulse.

He nodded and saw her taking the guys pulse. "Is he okay?" He asked, his eyes hopeful.

She shook her head slowly, he looked away from her. "How about him? Is he alive." Clarke asked, looking at the young boy Finn was sat next to.

"No. Hes dead." He said, as he climbed to his feet and walked into the crowd of people.

Clarke climbed to her feet and followed the line, of people who were climbing down some steps. When it was her turn, she grabbed hold of the iron bars and started climbing down. When she neared the bottom, she paused on the steps and looked around. There was a big guy in a guards uniform, stood in front of a big group of people. He was telling them to stand back. He had slicked back black hair and dark eyes. He moved towards the door and grabbed hold of the long metal handle. Panic enclosed her, once she realised what he was going to do. She jumped the rest of the way down, off the steps.

"wait!" She shouted to him, as she elbowed her way through the crowd.

He turned around, watching her as she came out from the crowd, his brows furrowed.

"You can't just open the door. What if the air is toxic." She told him, feeling a little bit out of breath. He was staring at her so intensely, she resisted the urge to step back.

After a few heartbeats, he smiled at her coldly and said. "If the air is toxic, we are all dead anyway." He turned back towards the door.

"Bellamy?" Somebody shouted, Clarke turned around and saw a girl with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. Hanging on to the steps where she just came from.

Bellamy turned around, his eyes finding her. "Octavia." He said, a warm smile on his face.

Clarke watched as Octavia ran through the crowd and into Bellamys arms. Clarke could hear people all around her whispering. "that's Octavia Blake, the girl they found under the floor."

"What were they talking about?" Clarke thought.

"We can't open the door." She told Bellamy again, stepping forward.

Octavia turned around, looking pissed. "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." She told her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" Clarke thought, "nobody had siblings." but she said nothing, she didn't have to.

Someone yelled from the crowd. "nobody has a brother!"

"She does. That's Octavia Blake. The girl they found under the floor!" A girl shouted back scornfully.

Octavia spun around, anger showing in her face. She went to take a step towards the crowd but Bellamy took hold of her arms, spinning her around.

"That's give them one more thing, to remember you by." He told her.

She looked up at him. "How?"

"By being the first human to step a foot on earth in 100 years." He told her, a smile tugging on his lips. He let go of her and stepped back towards the door, his gaze swept over the crowd, daring them to protest.

The look on his face stopped Clarke from saying anything else. She stood holding her breath, waiting. The dropships door lowered with a groan and a hiss. Yellow light blazed in, she blinked momentarily dazed. Clarke took a slow breath in and let it, she felt butterflies in her stomach, as she took a few steps forward, watching as Octavia jumped off of the dropships door, with a low thud. The sun was shining through the tree branches, the air was damp and cold. She took another breath in and she could smell the wet dirt, and a slightly mouldy smell.

"We're back bitches!" Octavia shouted, with her arms up in the air.

Bellamy laughed softly at Clarke's side, she looked to the side watching him. He was looking at her with such affection in his gaze. Someone pushed into her making her stumble forward a few steps, everyone was rushing outside. Clarke stood there breathing in the cool moist air, for a few moments. She turned slowly and walked back into the dropship, she took a map she saw earlier, taped to the wall. She walked out of the dropship, and jumped to the grassy floor. She spun around in a slow circle, it was better then she could ever have imagined, they were surrounded by trees, boulders and tree stumps all covered in green moss. She smiled as she felt a soft breeze stir her hair. She sighed and opened the map, she walked away from the group and walked into the forest, it was dimmer, under the canopy of tree branches. She squinted down at the map and walked forward. She stopped after a few minutes of walking and laid her hand on a tree trunk. "dad would of loved to see this." She thought, her heart aching.

She followed the map until it took her out of the dim forest, and onto a edge of a cliff. She stopped and looked down, there was a thick forest below her, and when she looked up, she could see a mountains peek. She look down at the map confused.

"Why so serious, Princess? It's not like we died in a fiery explosion." Finn said, coming out of the forest behind her.

"Tell that to the two guys, who tried following you out of their seats." She said coldly, still looking down at the map.

"You don't like being called, princess. Do you princess?" He asked, guilt flashing in his eyes.

She ignored that.

She pointed to the mountains peek. "Do you see that peek over there?" She asked, feeling anxiety tighten her stomach.

He looked to where she was pointing. "Yeah. Why?" He asked.

"Because that is Mount Weather. There is a radiation soaked forest, between us and our next meal. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain." She told him, folding the map into a small square.

"Ohhh," he drawled, "that isn't good."

"You think?" She said sarcastically. Clarke turned around heading back into the dim forest, she could hear Finn walking close behind her.

"What do we do now." He asked, walking beside her now, he flicked his long hair back out of his face, with a jerk of his head.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe we could walk there and retrieve the supplies?" She suggested, sidestepping a fallen branch.

"Sounds like a plan." He said.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Clarke paused bending down. There was a beautiful single white lily, rising up on a long green stem. She had seen photos of flowers in books, but she had never seen a real one. She stroked its soft petals and breathed in its scent. Finn bent down and plucked it from the ground, she stood up watching him. He smiled crookedly at her and handed her the flower.

She took it slowly. "Thank you." She said, as she twirled it in her fingers.

"Your welcome, princess." He replied, winking.

Everything was still hectic when Clarke got back to the dropship. People were running around, shouting, fighting and doing some inappropriate things. She looked around, as she walked back to the dropship. She noticed Bellamy and Octavia were stood, on their own talking intently. She walked to the back of the dropship, and gently laid the lily, against the cold metal, out of the way so that no one could squash it. She slowly walked around to the dropships big metal door, which was lying on the floor. She sprawled the map out onto it. She took her charcoal out of her pocket, where she had stashed it before the guards could take it away, and got to work.

Wells walked out of the dropship, and jumped down so that he was stood beside her. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I am trying to figure out, where we are. They dropped us on the wrong mountain." She told him tightly.

He watch her for a few moments, and then asked. "Who taught you how to do that?"

The hand that was holding the charcoal shook slightly but she didn't answer. She carried on marking the map, ignoring him.

Realisation showed in his face. "Your dad." He said, to no one in particular.

Clarke's back stiffened, and she asked. "What do you want, Wells?"

"The radio got fried in the landing." He told her.

"Great, that's just what we need." She said, mostly to herself.

"Clarke.. Are you doing okay?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"I would be a lot better if you would leave me alone." She said curtly.

He looked hurt and Clarke felt a little spark of guilt, and then felt outraged at herself. "Why should I feel guilty?" She thought to herself furiously. "I didn't get his father executed."

A boy with black hair, brown eyes and big goggles on his head. Looked over her shoulder at the map. "Good work. If there was a pub around here, I would take you to get a drink." He said, laughing.

Wells turned around, and grabbed hold of his arm and pushed him back.

Clarke spun around shocked. "Wells! Let him go!" She shouted, stepping forward.

"Hey!" The boy shouted, slapping at his hands. "Monty a little help!" He shouted again trying to wiggle free.

A boy with black hair, (Monty Clarke guessed) stepped forward. "Hey. let him go man." He said awkwardly.

A boy with ice blue eyes and dark brown hair. Walked up to Wells with a dozen or so, people trailing him. He stopped a few inches from Wells face and said. "He is with us."

Wells let go of the boy. (Clarke thought his name was Jasper) And he stepped back until he was back next to his friend. Clarke took another step forward, feeling uneasy. Everyone was watching the two guys.

Wells held his hands up, "I'm sorry, we are just trying to figure out where we are." He said, pointing back to the map.

Bellamy shouted. "We are on the Ground."

"Yeah we know that, but we need to get to Mount Weather. They dropped us on the wrong mountain." Clarke shouted back.

Octavia started walking toward her, Bellamy was trailing close behind her. "You and mini chancellor, over there aren't in charge." She said, venomously.

"Do you think we care, about who is in charge. We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the chancellor said so. Because we need the supplies and the longer we wait the hungrier we will get," Clarke said, loudly so everyone could hear her.

"Why don't you two go and get it," Bellamy said, indicating to Wells and Clarke. "Let the privilege, do the work for a change." There was a cheer of agreement.

Clarke blew out a frustrated breath and was about to say something else, when Wells stepped forward arguing. "We all need to go." He said. And the boy with ice blue eyes, walked forward shoving at Wells.

"You think you can tell us what to do. You think you are the chancellor of earth?" He said stalking forward. People were cheering him on shouting things like, "go on Murphy!" And "get him Murphy."

Clarke watched as Murphy pushed Wells to the ground, Wells winced and pushed himself back, as Murphy stalked forward.

"Stand up." Murphy told him.

He did, standing up slowly, and hopping on one leg.

"Stop it!" Clarke shouted as Murphy went in for a punch. But it didn't happen, Finn jumped off the dropships roof, and landed gracefully in between the two guys.

"Why don't you go find a fair fight?" He suggested, looking Murphy in the eye.

Murphy stared back for a few moments, but then backed down. He turned around his fists clenched and walked away

Wells leaned back against the dropship, looking relieved. Octavia bounced over and stood next to Finn, "save me next." She told him, her smile turning flirtatious. People laughed and he smiled down at her.

He turned his attention to Clarke and he winked at her. She stared at him and noticed that his metal bracelet was damaged.

"Have you been trying to take the bracelet off?" She asked, stepping towards him.

"Yeah." He said, looking confused.

She noticed Bellamy leaned in, listening.

"well don't, that bracelet sends your vital signs to the Ark. If you take it off they will think you are dead," She told him, pointing at the bracelet.

"Okay. okay, I won't." He said, rolling his eyes.

She nodded and turned to Wells, who was still leaning against the dropship. "are you hurt?" She asked coldly.

He looked up at her and said. "I'm fine. It's just my leg hurts a little."

"We are going to mount weather, and I think you already know you will be staying here." She said, crossing her arms

He was about to protest, but Finn jumped in saying. "When do you want to leave, princess?"

She turned around, looking at him. His eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Right now." She replied.

"How are you two, supposed to carry supplies for 100 people?" Wells asked, looking skeptical.

Finn answered by turning around and grabbing, the boys Monty and Jasper, by the collar of their jackets and spinning them around.

"Feel like going for a walk, fellas?" He asked.

Jasper answered excitedly. "Sure!"

"And than there were four." Finn said grinning.

"Make that five," Octavia said, walking up behind them. Bellamy was close behind her, looking very unhappy. "I want to go on a adventure," She told him, after she saw the look on his face.

"Octav- he started to say, but she interrupted saying.

Please?" She pleaded.

He pressed his lips together, and said after a few moments. "Then I'm coming too."

No one protested. The five of them started toward the tree line, but Clarke stayed back for a few seconds, staring at Wells.

She took in a deep breath and said. "You shouldn't have come here, Wells." She turned around quickly, but not before she saw the hurt flash in his dark eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this chapter, please review and like! I'm sorry if it sucks. **

Clarke's legs had started to ache after a while, but that didn't slow her down. She kept walking forward, while the others were walking at a slower pace, laughing and taking in their surroundings. It was beautiful, so different from the Arkes boring metal walls and floors. Bellamy was walking on his own, his arms drawn over his chest. The others were talking about how they got into lockup, apparently Jasper and Monty got sent to lockup, because they were talking things from the herb garden. Everyone knew how Finn got locked up, he went on an illegal spacewalk. When they asked Octavia, she said bitterly it was because she was born.

Finn jogged up to Clarke and asked. "Why did they put you in solitary?"

She thought about not answering the question, but what would it matter if she told them? Its not like she would get in trouble.

She turned toward them, stopping. "I got locked in solitary because, the Arke is dying. There is only a few months of air left. My Father was the one to find the fault, and he wanted the people to know. The Chancellor didn't want that," she swallowed, and then continued. "They shut me in solitary so I couldn't tell anyone. This is why they sent us to the ground, so they could see if the earth is survivable. And even if it's not, we still bought them some time."

They all looked shocked at this, nobody said anything for a while.

Bellamy broke the silence first, saying. "That must of been lonely, being all by yourself."

Clarke looked to him quickly, a little bit shocked. She paused for a moment and then said. "Yeah, it was"

He nodded, with something like understanding in his eyes.

Finn was by her side in a flash, he was starring at her with sympathy in his dark eyes. "That's why they floated your old man?" He asked.

She just nodded, and started walking forward again.

"I for one am glad the Ark is dying," Octavia said. "they deserve it, for what they did to me."

Everyone looked at her shocked, even Bellamy looked surprised at that.

"You can't mean that." Monty said.

"Oh I do." She said, as she bounced forward.

Jasper looked to Clarke, with realisation flashing in his eyes. "They are going to start reducing the population aren't they?"

"Yeah," She told them. "They are."

They walked for a little while longer, but then Octavia stopped... Again.

"These flowers are beautiful." She said, as she poked the small purple flower.

"Come on we need to keep moving." Clarke told them, impatiently.

"Come on, we landed on the ground only a few hours ago. And you don't care at all about taking it all in?" Finn asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I only care about finding Mount Weather, and don't you think it's weird that there are no animals around?"

Finn just shrugged.

"It could mean that the radiation killed them all, that means we will die." She said, fear tightening her chest.

"Wouldn't we have died already?" Octavia asked, her blue eyes flickering with fear.

"We don't know enough about the radiation, to know how it will effect us," She told her, crossing her arms across her chest. "It sure is pretty though." She added, gesturing to the forest around them.

They started walking again, but in silence this time. Clarke could tell everyone was on edge, after what she had said. Bellamy didn't look concerned though, he was just walking with his hands in his pockets, watching her. She quickly averted her eyes away from him, and slowed her pace, so that everyone else passed her and she was walking beside Bellamy.

"Why do you keep staring at me." She hissed at him.

He shrugged, and then said. "I'm just curious."

"Curious about what?" She asked.

He stopped suddenly, grabbing hold of her right wrist. "About how you know so much about these bracelets." He said, holding her arm up, his grip was tight.

She tried to pull her arm back, but he was too strong. "It is pretty obvious, the Ark wants to know if the ground is survivable. So they can come down here." She said, feeling anger boil up inside her.

"How do you get them off?" He asked, his grip tightening, making the bracelet pinch her skin.

"Why would you want to take them off?" She asked. "Why don't you want them to come down?"

He clenched his teeth together, but didn't say anything.

"You must of done something pretty b- she was cut off by Bellamy, who grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against a tree, hard.

"Just keep your mouth shut!" He spat at her, his face inches from hers. His eyes were so dark brown they looked almost black.

Against her will, a gasp of pain escaped her lips and she cursed herself silently for it.

His eyes flashed with regret and he let go of her quickly. He starred down at her for a few moments, his face expressionless and then he turned abruptly and jogged to catch up with the others. She starred after him for a few seconds, feeling shocked. She rubbed her sore arms, and sucked in a breath, feeling hot anger lick up inside her like a flame.

A little time past and than Finn came slowly up to them, his finger held in front of his lips. He gestured for them to follow him, he kneeled down in front of a fallen tree. Clarke kneeled behind him and looked to where he was pointing. There was a deer stood grazing. "It's so beautiful." Clarke thought, smiling so wide it hurt her cheeks.

Finn looked over at her. "No animals huh?" He said, lifting his eyebrows up.

She ignored him and watched the deer.

Finn moved a little closer and a twig snapped under his boot, the deers head turned towards them. Octavia gasped at Clarke's side, the deer had two heads. Clarke felt a little sick at the sight, it was so disturbing.

"We aren't going to grow a second head too are we?" Jasper asked, his voice shaking.

No one answered that.

Some time later, Clarke was still avoiding looking at Bellamy. She just couldn't figure out why he acted like he did, sure he was a little intimidating but he didn't seem like someone who would be violent for no reason. Clarke was pulled from her train of thought, by Octavia who was running forward. She peered over a cliff it seemed like, and she begin taking off her clothes.

Bellamy stepped forward, looking angry. "Octavia! What are you doing!" He shouted.

She looked back at them, only wearing a top and underwear. Jaspers mouth was hanging open, and Bellamy turned toward him looking deadly. Jasper quickly averted his eyes away from her.

"Octavia, put your clothes back on now!" Bellamy demanded.

"I will be fine, Bell." She said, winking.

And then she just jumped off the cliff.

Bellamy rushed forward, shouting. "Octavia!"

Clarke ran forward, and looked over the edge, holding her breath. Her breath rushed out, and she nearly laughed. Octavia was in a lake, her head was the only thing above water, she had a mischievous look on her face.

She lifted her eyebrows up at them. "Come in guys!" She told them.

"But Octavia, we can't swim." Jasper said, sounding disappointed.

"No, but we can stand." She said, and then rose up from the water, revealing that the water was only up by to her waist.

She laughed then, splashing them. "Come on in. The water feels amazing." She said.

Jasper started taking off his shoes at her side. Clarke quickly took off her boots, jacket and pants. She dipped her toes into the water first, and smiled. The water did feel amazing, it was cool but not too cold. She walked in and bent down so the water lapped around her shoulders. She gave out a long sigh, she couldn't help it. She looked to the shore, and saw that Bellamy was watching her, he quickly looked away once he saw her looking. Jasper was just walking into the water, splashing loudly. She leaned her head back into the water, closing her eyes. She let herself relax for awhile.

"GET OUT OF THE WATER!" Monty shouted.

Clarke's eyes snapped open, Jasper was already running back to the shore, Bellamy was shouting to Octavia to get out. Clarke quickly stood, and started toward the shore. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Octavia was close behind her, splashing through the water. Bellamy was on the shore stripping off his clothes, shouting to Octavia. Fear laced his voice and that made Clarke move faster. Clarke's foot got caught in some red seaweed, she kicked at it but it wouldn't budge. She bent down and untangled it from her foot, and started running through the water again.

Jasper was running through the water, to Octavia who was now in front of Clarke. Bellamy was close behind but Jasper got to her first, grabbing hold of her arms, he helped her out of the water. Bellamy went straight to Octavia, taking her in his arms. Once he was sure she was okay, he started towards Clarke. But suddenly something grabbed hold of her leg. White hot pain raced up her leg, as something dragged her through the water. The water rushed up her nose, as it dragged her underwater. After what felt like a very long time, the creature brought her above the water again. She coughed and sucked in a breath, she could hear the others shouting and throwing things into the water, trying to get it to let go. It dragged Clarke underwater again and she saw three red eyes starring at her, the air left her mouth and bubbles shot up in front of her. She ran her hands along the lakes floor, trying to find a weapon. Her hand found a piece of seaweed but she dropped it. Her vision started to go black around the edges, her hand felt something hard, she grabbed hold of it before it could get out of reach. It was a sharp piece of rock.

She felt her hands along the creature looking for its eyes, it felt hard and slimy. Her hand went over one of its eyes and she hit the rock into it as hard as she could.

It let go off her and jerked its head back and forth, making bubbles shoot up all around her. She quickly pushed back and stood, she coughed up water and gasped for air. She tried to run to the shore, but she couldn't get her leg to move fast enough, Bellamy came splashing through the water, and grabbed hold of her. While the others splashed their hands in the water, distracting the creature. Bellamy put her arm over his shoulder and put his arm around her waist, half carrying her out of the water. Clarke's heart was pounding so hard it hurt and she was still gasping for air. Once she was out of the water, Bellamy laid her down on the floor. Everyone came running over to where, she was lied on the ground.

Finn was in her face suddenly. "Clarke! are you okay?" He asked, looking very worried.

She leaned up on her elbows, looking around. Everyone stood around her looking very concerned. "I'm fine." She told them, trying to process what had just happened.

"What was that thing?" She asked.

"I don't know. It looked kind of like a giant snake." Jasper said, terrified.

She thought about that for a moment and then jumped as someone touched her leg. It was Bellamy, he was tending to her leg. Clarke looked at her leg and saw why. Her leg was bleeding badly, she could see the teeth marks in her leg where the creature had bit into it.

"Jasper, can you get a wet piece of cloth for me?" Octavia asked him, stepping towards Clarke.

He nodded eagerly. He and Monty walked down to the lakes edge, playfully pushing at each other.

Octavia kneeled down next to Bellamy, who was now leaning back on his heels. Finn was sat on her other side, looking down at Monty and Jasper. Clarke pushed herself up so that she was sat up.

"How did you get it to let go?" Octavia asked, her eyes sparking with curiosity.

"I stabbed it in the eye, with a rock." She said, looking down at her leg.

Octavia looked surprised, but didn't say anything.

Jasper came back and handed Octavia the cloth, she took it off of him and climbed gracefully to her feet. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, for helping me out of the water." Octavia told him.

Jasper all but drooled, "umm its no problem." He stuttered.

Finn roled his eyes at him and got up, walking over to the lake examining something red on the floor.

"Here," Octavia said to Bellamy, handing him the cloth. "That needs cleaning up." She said, gesturing to Clarke's leg.

"No, it's fine," Clarke protested. "we need to get to Mount Weather."

Bellamy starred at her for a few moments and then said. "You can't go anywhere until, your leg is cleaned up. You should know that, your mother is the head of medical."

She sighed, and held her hand out for the cloth. He hesitated for a moment and then handed it over. Everyone had wondered off, and it was just them. She swallowed and began cleaning her leg. She felt a jolt of pain, as she moved the cloth over the bite.

Bellamy watched her quietly for a few minutes and then. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said, sincerely.

Clarke clenched her teeth together, and carried on cleaning her leg. Once it was clean she dropped the cloth to the floor, she looked over at Bellamy who was still shirtless and that reminded her. She looked around her, looking for her clothes. He saw her looking, and picked up her pile of clothes from somewhere behind him, and handed it to her silently. She slowly stood up and gritted her teeth as a flash of pain rushed up her leg. She pulled her pants on slowly, being carful.

She was on the floor again, tying up her boots when Bellamy came and sat next to her.

"We are leaving now. Are you going to be okay to walk?" He asked.

"Yeah I will be fine," she said. He started to stand but Clarke reached out to stop him. "I just wanted to say thank you, for helping me earlier." She told him.

He stayed there for a moment, starring at her and then nodded, he climbed gracefully to his feet. She rose to her feet slowly, clenching her teeth together, as the pain in her leg intensified. She walked slowly over to where the others were stood.

There was a fast running river between them and Mount Weather. Clarke was sat under a tree, feeling frustrated while she waited for the others to come up with an idea, to get them to the other side. She listened to the others as they threw ideas back and forth. Clarke blew out a breath and looked up at the sky, it was light blue with stars showing, the moon was also visible and then she saw the thick green vines hanging from the trees and that gave her an idea.

"Hey!" She shouted, getting there attention. "We could tie the vines," she pointed to the vines hanging from the trees. "Together and use it to swing to the otherside." She finished.

"That is a great idea." Finn said, as he ran up to a tree close to the edge and grabbed a vine.

Clarke got to her feet and went over to help him.

Not long after Clarke made the suggestion, they had enough vines tied together, to safely swing across.

"Who wants to go first?"Finn asked.

Jasper looked at Octavia, Clarke noticed and then he slowly lifted his hand.

Finn held the vine out to him, grinning.

Jasper climbed the small rock and took the vine off of Finn. Finn took a step back, indicating for Jasper to go ahead. Jasper looked down at all of them, fear showing on his face.

"You can do it, Jasper!" Monty shouted, smiling up at his friend.

"Yeah, Jasper!" Octavia shouted.

Jasper swallowed visibly and then he jumped on the vine with a yell. He yelled the whole way to the otherside and then he dropped off of the vine and stumbled a few steps, before he found his balance again. Finn caught the vine as it swung back.

"You did it Jasper!" Monty shouted, throwing his arm up into the air.

Jasper started pounding his fists into the air, and Clarke laughed at him.

He walked over to the tree line and picked up a rusted metal sign, that read Mount Weather. "WE MADE IT! MOUNT WEATHER!" He shouted, holding the sign in the air.

Everyone shouted back at him and Bellamy jumped up, onto the small rock and took hold of the vine. "We made it to Mount Weather," Clarke thought to herself. "We're on the Ground." Feeling relieved. Clarke's relief was short lived though. Out of nowhere something flew past them, with a whooshing sound. Something hit Jasper clear off his feet. Octavia screamed, and Clarke heart sank in her chest and then began beating very fast. Jasper was pushed up against a tree, a long spear was sticking out of his chest. Clarke's hands fisted at her sides, as she quickly looked around them. Bellamy was suddenly next to Octavia holding onto her arms.

"Who threw that!" Bellamy, shouted, looking around frantically.

Finn ran over to a large boulder and crept behind it. "Quickly get behind here!" Finn shouted.

Clarke ran to him and bent down behind it, her pulse was pounding in her ears. They all stayed behind the boulder, waiting for something else to happen. Clarke's breath stalled in her chest as she realised.

"We're not alone." She told them.

"Thats impossible the last grounder, died on the Ark." Finn said, his eyes darting around them.

"He obviously wasn't the last." Octavia said, absently.

"We need to run. Octavia don't let go of me, okay?" Bellamy said, looking intently at Octavia.

She just nodded.

Monty made a sound of protest but Finn just took hold of his arm and ran, out from behind the boulder. Bellamy ran out, next with Octavia close at his side. Clarke ran then, as fast as she could, with her leg screaming in protest. When she caught up with the others she saw Octavia, being dragged to her feet by Bellamy.

Monty pulled his arm free of Finns hold and stepped back. "We can't leave, Jasper." He told them, his voice thick with emotion.

"Monty I'm sor- Finn started to say but Clarke interrupted him.

"He's right, we can't leave him." Clarke said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"There is no way I'm going back." Bellamy said.

Octavia shrugged his arm off and walked toward Monty. "Shes right, Bell," Octavia said. "We need to go back."

He groaned. "Its too dangerous, Octavia." He said slowly.

"Not as dangerous as standing here out in the open." Monty said.

Everyone looked around, the forest was very eerie. The sun was setting and the sky was shot through with bits of red. It was going to get dark soon.

"Lets go." Clarke said. This time no one protested.

Once they got there, Clarke rushed to the edge. She stopped dead in her tracks, her stomach dropped. Monty ran past her and she heard his gasp.

"Hes gone!" Clarke shouted, feeling dizzy. "The Grounders took him!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it has took so long for me to update this story! I hope you enjoy. Please like and review and I'm sorry if it sucks!**

Clarke's legs had started to ache after a while, but that didn't slow her down. She kept walking forward, while the others were walking at a slower pace, laughing and taking in their surroundings. It was beautiful, so different from the Arkes boring metal walls and floors. Bellamy was walking on his own, his arms drawn over his chest. The others were talking about how they got into lockup, apparently Jasper and Monty got sent to lockup, because they were talking things from the herb garden. Everyone knew how Finn got locked up, he went on an illegal spacewalk. When they asked Octavia, she said bitterly it was because she was born.

Finn jogged up to Clarke and asked. "Why did they put you in solitary?"

She thought about not answering the question, but what would it matter if she told them? Its not like she would get in trouble.

She turned toward them, stopping. "I got locked in solitary because, the Arke is dying. There is only a few months of air left. My Father was the one to find the fault, and he wanted the people to know. The Chancellor didn't want that," she swallowed, and then continued. "They shut me in solitary so I couldn't tell anyone. This is why they sent us to the ground, so they could see if the earth is survivable. And even if it's not, we still bought them some time."

They all looked shocked at this, nobody said anything for a while.

Bellamy broke the silence first, saying. "That must of been lonely, being all by yourself."

Clarke looked to him quickly, a little bit shocked. She paused for a moment and then said. "Yeah, it was"

He nodded, with something like understanding in his eyes.

Finn was by her side in a flash, he was starring at her with sympathy in his dark eyes. "That's why they floated your old man?" He asked.

She just nodded, and started walking forward again.

"I for one am glad the Ark is dying," Octavia said. "they deserve it, for what they did to me."

Everyone looked at her shocked, even Bellamy looked surprised at that.

"You can't mean that." Monty said.

"Oh I do." She said, as she bounced forward.

Jasper looked to Clarke, with realisation flashing in his eyes. "They are going to start reducing the population aren't they?"

"Yeah," She told them. "They are."

They walked for a little while longer, but then Octavia stopped... Again.

"These flowers are beautiful." She said, as she poked the small purple flower.

"Come on we need to keep moving." Clarke told them, impatiently.

"Come on, we landed on the ground only a few hours ago. And you don't care at all about taking it all in?" Finn asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I only care about finding Mount Weather, and don't you think it's weird that there are no animals around?"

Finn just shrugged.

"It could mean that the radiation killed them all, that means we will die." She said, fear tightening her chest.

"Wouldn't we have died already?" Octavia asked, her blue eyes flickering with fear.

"We don't know enough about the radiation, to know how it will effect us," She told her, crossing her arms across her chest. "It sure is pretty though." She added, gesturing to the forest around them.

They started walking again, but in silence this time. Clarke could tell everyone was on edge, after what she had said. Bellamy didn't look concerned though, he was just walking with his hands in his pockets, watching her. She quickly averted her eyes away from him, and slowed her pace, so that everyone else passed her and she was walking beside Bellamy.

"Why do you keep staring at me." She hissed at him.

He shrugged, and then said. "I'm just curious."

"Curious about what?" She asked.

He stopped suddenly, grabbing hold of her right wrist. "About how you know so much about these bracelets." He said, holding her arm up, his grip was tight.

She tried to pull her arm back, but he was too strong. "It is pretty obvious, the Ark wants to know if the ground is survivable. So they can come down here." She said, feeling anger boil up inside her.

"How do you get them off?" He asked, his grip tightening, making the bracelet pinch her skin.

"Why would you want to take them off?" She asked. "Why don't you want them to come down?"

He clenched his teeth together, but didn't say anything.

"You must of done something pretty b- she was cut off by Bellamy, who grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against a tree, hard.

"Just keep your mouth shut!" He spat at her, his face inches from hers. His eyes were so dark brown they looked almost black.

Against her will, a gasp of pain escaped her lips and she cursed herself silently for it.

His eyes flashed with regret and he let go of her quickly. He starred down at her for a few moments, his face expressionless and then he turned abruptly and jogged to catch up with the others. She starred after him for a few seconds, feeling shocked. She rubbed her sore arms, and sucked in a breath, feeling hot anger lick up inside her like a flame.

A little time past and than Finn came slowly up to them, his finger held in front of his lips. He gestured for them to follow him, he kneeled down in front of a fallen tree. Clarke kneeled behind him and looked to where he was pointing. There was a deer stood grazing. "It's so beautiful." Clarke thought, smiling so wide it hurt her cheeks.

Finn looked over at her. "No animals huh?" He said, lifting his eyebrows up.

She ignored him and watched the deer.

Finn moved a little closer and a twig snapped under his boot, the deers head turned towards them. Octavia gasped at Clarke's side, the deer had two heads. Clarke felt a little sick at the sight, it was so disturbing.

"We aren't going to grow a second head too are we?" Jasper asked, his voice shaking.

No one answered that.

Some time later, Clarke was still avoiding looking at Bellamy. She just couldn't figure out why he acted like he did, sure he was a little intimidating but he didn't seem like someone who would be violent for no reason. Clarke was pulled from her train of thought, by Octavia who was running forward. She peered over a cliff it seemed like, and she begin taking off her clothes.

Bellamy stepped forward, looking angry. "Octavia! What are you doing!" He shouted.

She looked back at them, only wearing a top and underwear. Jaspers mouth was hanging open, and Bellamy turned toward him looking deadly. Jasper quickly averted his eyes away from her.

"Octavia, put your clothes back on now!" Bellamy demanded.

"I will be fine, Bell." She said, winking.

And then she just jumped off the cliff.

Bellamy rushed forward, shouting. "Octavia!"

Clarke ran forward, and looked over the edge, holding her breath. Her breath rushed out, and she nearly laughed. Octavia was in a lake, her head was the only thing above water, she had a mischievous look on her face.

She lifted her eyebrows up at them. "Come in guys!" She told them.

"But Octavia, we can't swim." Jasper said, sounding disappointed.

"No, but we can stand." She said, and then rose up from the water, revealing that the water was only up by to her waist.

She laughed then, splashing them. "Come on in. The water feels amazing." She said.

Jasper started taking off his shoes at her side. Clarke quickly took off her boots, jacket and pants. She dipped her toes into the water first, and smiled. The water did feel amazing, it was cool but not too cold. She walked in and bent down so the water lapped around her shoulders. She gave out a long sigh, she couldn't help it. She looked to the shore, and saw that Bellamy was watching her, he quickly looked away once he saw her looking. Jasper was just walking into the water, splashing loudly. She leaned her head back into the water, closing her eyes. She let herself relax for awhile.

"GET OUT OF THE WATER!" Monty shouted.

Clarke's eyes snapped open, Jasper was already running back to the shore, Bellamy was shouting to Octavia to get out. Clarke quickly stood, and started toward the shore. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Octavia was close behind her, splashing through the water. Bellamy was on the shore stripping off his clothes, shouting to Octavia. Fear laced his voice and that made Clarke move faster. Clarke's foot got caught in some red seaweed, she kicked at it but it wouldn't budge. She bent down and untangled it from her foot, and started running through the water again.

Jasper was running through the water, to Octavia who was now in front of Clarke. Bellamy was close behind but Jasper got to her first, grabbing hold of her arms, he helped her out of the water. Bellamy went straight to Octavia, taking her in his arms. Once he was sure she was okay, he started towards Clarke. But suddenly something grabbed hold of her leg. White hot pain raced up her leg, as something dragged her through the water. The water rushed up her nose, as it dragged her underwater. After what felt like a very long time, the creature brought her above the water again. She coughed and sucked in a breath, she could hear the others shouting and throwing things into the water, trying to get it to let go. It dragged Clarke underwater again and she saw three red eyes starring at her, the air left her mouth and bubbles shot up in front of her. She ran her hands along the lakes floor, trying to find a weapon. Her hand found a piece of seaweed but she dropped it. Her vision started to go black around the edges, her hand felt something hard, she grabbed hold of it before it could get out of reach. It was a sharp piece of rock.

She felt her hands along the creature looking for its eyes, it felt hard and slimy. Her hand went over one of its eyes and she hit the rock into it as hard as she could.

It let go off her and jerked its head back and forth, making bubbles shoot up all around her. She quickly pushed back and stood, she coughed up water and gasped for air. She tried to run to the shore, but she couldn't get her leg to move fast enough, Bellamy came splashing through the water, and grabbed hold of her. While the others splashed their hands in the water, distracting the creature. Bellamy put her arm over his shoulder and put his arm around her waist, half carrying her out of the water. Clarke's heart was pounding so hard it hurt and she was still gasping for air. Once she was out of the water, Bellamy laid her down on the floor. Everyone came running over to where, she was lied on the ground.

Finn was in her face suddenly. "Clarke! are you okay?" He asked, looking very worried.

She leaned up on her elbows, looking around. Everyone stood around her looking very concerned. "I'm fine." She told them, trying to process what had just happened.

"What was that thing?" She asked.

"I don't know. It looked kind of like a giant snake." Jasper said, terrified.

She thought about that for a moment and then jumped as someone touched her leg. It was Bellamy, he was tending to her leg. Clarke looked at her leg and saw why. Her leg was bleeding badly, she could see the teeth marks in her leg where the creature had bit into it.

"Jasper, can you get a wet piece of cloth for me?" Octavia asked him, stepping towards Clarke.

He nodded eagerly. He and Monty walked down to the lakes edge, playfully pushing at each other.

Octavia kneeled down next to Bellamy, who was now leaning back on his heels. Finn was sat on her other side, looking down at Monty and Jasper. Clarke pushed herself up so that she was sat up.

"How did you get it to let go?" Octavia asked, her eyes sparking with curiosity.

"I stabbed it in the eye, with a rock." She said, looking down at her leg.

Octavia looked surprised, but didn't say anything.

Jasper came back and handed Octavia the cloth, she took it off of him and climbed gracefully to her feet. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, for helping me out of the water." Octavia told him.

Jasper all but drooled, "umm its no problem." He stuttered.

Finn roled his eyes at him and got up, walking over to the lake examining something red on the floor.

"Here," Octavia said to Bellamy, handing him the cloth. "That needs cleaning up." She said, gesturing to Clarke's leg.

"No, it's fine," Clarke protested. "we need to get to Mount Weather."

Bellamy starred at her for a few moments and then said. "You can't go anywhere until, your leg is cleaned up. You should know that, your mother is the head of medical."

She sighed, and held her hand out for the cloth. He hesitated for a moment and then handed it over. Everyone had wondered off, and it was just them. She swallowed and began cleaning her leg. She felt a jolt of pain, as she moved the cloth over the bite.

Bellamy watched her quietly for a few minutes and then. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said, sincerely.

Clarke clenched her teeth together, and carried on cleaning her leg. Once it was clean she dropped the cloth to the floor, she looked over at Bellamy who was still shirtless and that reminded her. She looked around her, looking for her clothes. He saw her looking, and picked up her pile of clothes from somewhere behind him, and handed it to her silently. She slowly stood up and gritted her teeth as a flash of pain rushed up her leg. She pulled her pants on slowly, being carful.

She was on the floor again, tying up her boots when Bellamy came and sat next to her.

"We are leaving now. Are you going to be okay to walk?" He asked.

"Yeah I will be fine," she said. He started to stand but Clarke reached out to stop him. "I just wanted to say thank you, for helping me earlier." She told him.

He stayed there for a moment, starring at her and then nodded, he climbed gracefully to his feet. She rose to her feet slowly, clenching her teeth together, as the pain in her leg intensified. She walked slowly over to where the others were stood.

There was a fast running river between them and Mount Weather. Clarke was sat under a tree, feeling frustrated while she waited for the others to come up with an idea, to get them to the other side. She listened to the others as they threw ideas back and forth. Clarke blew out a breath and looked up at the sky, it was light blue with stars showing, the moon was also visible and then she saw the thick green vines hanging from the trees and that gave her an idea.

"Hey!" She shouted, getting there attention. "We could tie the vines," she pointed to the vines hanging from the trees. "Together and use it to swing to the otherside." She finished.

"That is a great idea." Finn said, as he ran up to a tree close to the edge and grabbed a vine.

Clarke got to her feet and went over to help him.

Not long after Clarke made the suggestion, they had enough vines tied together, to safely swing across.

"Who wants to go first?"Finn asked.

Jasper looked at Octavia, Clarke noticed and then he slowly lifted his hand.

Finn held the vine out to him, grinning.

Jasper climbed the small rock and took the vine off of Finn. Finn took a step back, indicating for Jasper to go ahead. Jasper looked down at all of them, fear showing on his face.

"You can do it, Jasper!" Monty shouted, smiling up at his friend.

"Yeah, Jasper!" Octavia shouted.

Jasper swallowed visibly and then he jumped on the vine with a yell. He yelled the whole way to the otherside and then he dropped off of the vine and stumbled a few steps, before he found his balance again. Finn caught the vine as it swung back.

"You did it Jasper!" Monty shouted, throwing his arm up into the air.

Jasper started pounding his fists into the air, and Clarke laughed at him.

He walked over to the tree line and picked up a rusted metal sign, that read Mount Weather. "WE MADE IT! MOUNT WEATHER!" He shouted, holding the sign in the air.

Everyone shouted back at him and Bellamy jumped up, onto the small rock and took hold of the vine. "We made it to Mount Weather," Clarke thought to herself. "We're on the Ground." Feeling relieved. Clarke's relief was short lived though. Out of nowhere something flew past them, with a whooshing sound. Something hit Jasper clear off his feet. Octavia screamed, and Clarke heart sank in her chest and then began beating very fast. Jasper was pushed up against a tree, a long spear was sticking out of his chest. Clarke's hands fisted at her sides, as she quickly looked around them. Bellamy was suddenly next to Octavia holding onto her arms.

"Who threw that!" Bellamy, shouted, looking around frantically.

Finn ran over to a large boulder and crept behind it. "Quickly get behind here!" Finn shouted.

Clarke ran to him and bent down behind it, her pulse was pounding in her ears. They all stayed behind the boulder, waiting for something else to happen. Clarke's breath stalled in her chest as she realised.

"We're not alone." She told them.

"Thats impossible the last grounder, died on the Ark." Finn said, his eyes darting around them.

"He obviously wasn't the last." Octavia said, absently.

"We need to run. Octavia don't let go of me, okay?" Bellamy said, looking intently at Octavia.

She just nodded.

Monty made a sound of protest but Finn just took hold of his arm and ran, out from behind the boulder. Bellamy ran out, next with Octavia close at his side. Clarke ran then, as fast as she could, with her leg screaming in protest. When she caught up with the others she saw Octavia, being dragged to her feet by Bellamy.

Monty pulled his arm free of Finns hold and stepped back. "We can't leave, Jasper." He told them, his voice thick with emotion.

"Monty I'm sor- Finn started to say but Clarke interrupted him.

"He's right, we can't leave him." Clarke said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"There is no way I'm going back." Bellamy said.

Octavia shrugged his arm off and walked toward Monty. "Shes right, Bell," Octavia said. "We need to go back."

He groaned. "Its too dangerous, Octavia." He said slowly.

"Not as dangerous as standing here out in the open." Monty said.

Everyone looked around, the forest was very eerie. The sun was setting and the sky was shot through with bits of red. It was going to get dark soon.

"Lets go." Clarke said. This time no one protested.

Once they got there, Clarke rushed to the edge. She stopped dead in her tracks, her stomach dropped. Monty ran past her and she heard his gasp.

"Hes gone!" Clarke shouted, feeling dizzy. "The Grounders took him!"


End file.
